1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a canister for vehicles and a fuel supply system provided with the same, and more particularly to a canister for vehicles and a fuel supply system provided with the same mounted at a hybrid vehicle and increasing purge of an evaporation gas purge.
2. Description of Related Art
The automotive industry has actively sought to reduce pollutants in exhaust gases. One method for reducing pollutants in exhaust gases is by using canister purge
Generally, gasoline includes a mixture of hydrocarbons ranging from higher volatility butanes (C4) to lower volatility C8 to C10 hydrocarbons. Such gasoline is stored in a fuel tank. However, when the temperature of the surroundings is high or vapor pressure in the fuel tank is increased by movement of the vapor, fuel vapor leaks through crevices of the fuel tank. To prevent leakage of the fuel vapor, the fuel vapor is vented into a canister when the vapor pressure in the fuel tank is increased.
The canister has absorbent material (i.e., activated carbon) for absorbing the fuel vapor from the fuel tank. If the hydrocarbons HC absorbed by the canister are vented into the atmosphere, the engine does not meet exhaust gas regulations. Therefore, an engine control unit operates a purge control solenoid valve in order to vent the hydrocarbons absorbed by the canister into the engine.
Meanwhile, a hybrid vehicle is a vehicle having both an engine for generating a power by combusting a fuel and a motor for outputting a power of a battery. Recently, use of an engine becomes shortened for enhancement of fuel economy, and accordingly time for burning fuel evaporation of the canister becomes shortened. Since the fuel evaporation absorbed in the canister increases but the fuel evaporation purged from the canister decreases, overflow of the fuel evaporation may occur.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.